Miracle
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: "I know! It's a miracle!" I reply, throwing my arms around his neck and catching his lips on mine.  He kisses me back lightly and then rests his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispers. Oneshot!


**Hi guys! I know I already wrote a wintery story but I have a holiday inspiration! So I'm writing this quick one shot in Mara's point of view. It's nothing too fluffy but it's a story about…hope and miracles. Please enjoy, and have a happy holiday season!**

I stare into the bright flames, licking at the top of the brick fireplace. I'm sitting close enough to touch the fire, but I know better than to be tempted. My room is freezing cold in the winter months, so I came down here to warm myself up.

I wiggle my toes, trying to get the blood moving and rub my hands together, warming myself up.

I had tried to be careful when I got out of bed, so Jerome wouldn't be forced to wake up with me. He hates getting up early, so I let him be.

It's dead silent except for the crackle of the fire and the steady intake of my breathing. There's actually another reason I came to sit down by the fire; I need some time to clear my head and think things through.

Jerome and I have been married for over a year now, and lately we've been trying to have a baby.

Actually, we've been trying for almost six months now, and I'm starting to get frustrated. The doctor says we should relax, focus on other things, and the baby will come, but I'm not so sure.

A tear slips down my cheek, but I don't bother to brush it away.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and I jump a little, surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Mara, I assure you I'm not going to jump you. I swear, you almost hit the ceiling." Jerome murmurs on the back of my neck.

I can tell he's trying for a laugh, but I'm not in the mood to supply him with one.

"Mara, are you okay?" Jerome asks, pulling his arms off me and plopping beside me on the floor.

"Yeah, it's just a lot of stress and…I thought we would be expecting a baby by our second Christmas together at least, but Christmas is in two weeks." A few more tears slip through my lashes and rest on my cheeks.

His icy blue eyes meet mine, a light of concern shining through them. "You know what Dr. Browne said. We've just got to relax. The rest will come naturally." He reaches over and wipes away my tears with his pointer finger.

"I know. And I knew with our chances, I probably wouldn't get pregnant before Christmas. It was just…it was the one thing I wanted. For us to be a family."

"Mara, we don't need a baby to be a family. You and me, we're a family." He puts an arm around my shoulder and squeezes it a little.

I smile and lay my head on his shoulder, watching the fire burn brightly.

…

This could be it. My heart's pounding, hammering quickly in my chest, throwing itself against my chest. I tap my nails impatiently, waiting for the timer to go off. It's Christmas Eve, and I'm just over a week late on my period.

My hands are trembling and excitement flutters around my ribcage like butterfly's wings, tickling me with hope.

I stare up at the ceiling, trying to find words and pictures in the uneven plaster.

My heart drops to my stomach when the timer starts beeping. I shakily reach for the home test stick, bringing it close to inspect the result.

Positive.

I'm pregnant.

I, Mara Clarke, am going to have a baby.

A grin breaks out on my face and I let out an elated laugh. I throw my head back, letting the sensation of happiness wash over me.

I have to share this news with someone. I bolt out of the bathroom, test in hand, and sprint through the hallway to find Jerome.

I collide head on into Jerome in the middle of the hallway. He grabs my shoulders to steady me and laughs.

"Jeez, Mara. Got ants in your pants?" He asks, letting go of my shoulders.

"Jerome! I'm…I'm pregnant!" I say with a grin, holding up the test for him to see.

He looks at me with surprise blatant on his face but it quickly melts into a grin and the next thing I know he's picking me up, spinning me around.

"Mara! This is wonderful, wonderful news!" He exclaims, putting me down gently. "We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a father!"

"I know! It's a miracle!" I reply, throwing my arms around his neck and catching his lips on mine.

He kisses me back lightly and then rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you." He whispers.

In this moment we're in pure bliss; Jerome, the baby and I, making up our perfect little family.

"I love you, too."


End file.
